


Undercover Work

by SamuelJames



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: 2015 Fandom Stocking, Fandom Stocking Filler, M/M, Spoilery Content Advisory In The Header
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Thomas pretend to be a couple to investigate possible disappearances linked to a fetish club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/gifts).



> _Title: Undercover Work_   
>  _Pairing: Harry Dresden/Thomas Raith_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Harry and Thomas pretend to be a couple to investigate possible disappearances linked to a fetish club._   
>  _Notes: Written for enigel's fandom stocking. There is sex but it and the visit to the club are separate events._   
>  _Warning: Contains consensual sibling incest. Apologies if this is a spoiler for some._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Going undercover with my brother at a fetish club may not have been my smartest move but people were disappearing at a rate that was to put it frankly freaking suspicious and some of them had links to the Dark Realm. It wasn’t like we’d grown up together but still Thomas was my brother and right now it felt pretty damn good to have my arm around him as we approached the door.

"Did you whammy me or something?"

"Yes, Harry, that’s what I do. Of course I didn’t, not intentionally."

Great. I’d offended him. The White Court vampires are notoriously seductive and soothing his ego wasn’t my favorite thing to do but I guess I owed him an apology.

"Sorry. It’s nerves or something."

Thomas put his arm round my waist. "Ready for our interview, darling?"

I was about to scold him for that when I remembered we might be under surveillance now that the bouncers could see us up close. Even with my penchant for making electronics go haywire, there could be magical alternatives in play. The owner was human as far as I knew but not all of her clientele were. The hired muscle out front, who looked like they’d fit in with the magical strippers movie that Thomas had a calendar from, could be reporting back to their boss.

Once inside the club we were escorted to an office that was not unlike Marcone’s. I hadn’t expected padded leather walls or anything but maybe they kept that for those who made it through to the next stage. As we sat Thomas put his hand on my thigh.

"Don’t be nervous, Harry."

I bit back a retort as two people came into the office. The guy was about my height, so really tall, and he had dark hair, cropped tight. He was in a three piece suit of all things. Where I would have expected to see a tie there was a leash sticking out between the buttons. The lady with him had the other end of the leash wrapped round her hand and tugged on it as they walked to the desk.

She was shorter than him but not by much and had legs that went on for days. Of course I was trying not to stare. I was supposed to be more interested in him than her. I’m not a guy who believes in narrow definitions of anything; good, bad, heaven, hell, where I fit on Kinsey’s scale but I’ve always appreciated the female form.

When she sat he knelt beside her desk and rested his hands in his lap.

"I am Eleanor. You are Thomas and Harry. Is that correct?"

"Yes, ma’am."

"Manners. I like you."

I smiled at her. "Manners are extremely important."

"Quite. You can have your boy kneel if you want."

"My boy. No that’s quite okay."

Her eyes flicked between me and my brother. "Have I misunderstood? I shouldn’t assume that his deferential behavior equates to submission."

Thomas gave my thigh a squeeze. "No ma’am. I am his."

He dropped to his knees and laid his head in my lap. I could have killed him for leaving me to bluff my way through this interview. Of course vampire didn’t automatically mean kinky but in his case it did. He knew a damn sight more about this than I did and had given me a crash course when I approached him with this plan.

"Harry. What drew you to our club?"

"Well it’s kind of hard to explain but I guess we’re all adults here." I started stroking Thomas’ hair as I talked and he rubbed his cheek on my leg. He didn't have to sell it so much when he was out of view. "Thomas is a thrill seeker who loves the idea of being watched while we play. Imagination can take us so far but no scenario gives him the actual experience of being on display for people to see. A real audience would excite him even more."

"Our members are very welcoming. We are in the business of helping people to enact their desires."

There was no change in her tone but I swear the temperature dropped a few degrees. I wondered if such desires might include murder or holding people against their will.

"We have rooms for private use and our public rooms which are a little larger. Private rooms should be booked with Kirsten on arrival."

"Kirsten?"

"Our hostess. We are of course busier at weekends. Just a few things to go over. Playing in a public room is not an invitation for audience participation and anyone who violates that rule is excluded from the club permanently. People may ask others to join them in play but you must always wait for an explicit invitation. If you wanted to play with a collared sub, you should approach their Dominant."

"So they don’t get a say?"

Eleanor shakes her head. "That isn’t what I meant, Harry. Simply that it is respectful. Some subs will require permission. Sometimes their Dominants may just want to watch someone with their sub, but you must ask.

I nodded along as if these were the kinds of things I expected to be told.

"Occasionally we give demonstrations in the public rooms; flogging, shibari, bondage etc. Such events are notified in advance and questions are welcomed. We do not allow recordings of any kind at any time, in order to protect the privacy of our members. We expect discretion and you will be granted it in return. If you recognize someone from here in the outside world they will ignore you and you should ignore them. If either one of you were to break the rules, the other would not be allowed back unaccompanied. This is a club for couples or polyamorous groupings to avoid voyeuristic singles. We've had journalists try to write stories about the club before as though our members should be ashamed of their kinks. As I said discretion is paramount. Do you have questions?"

I had a million of them but I couldn't just ask them.

Thomas tapped my leg.

"Yes, boy."

"How many people could be watching me?"

I looked at Eleanor. It was decent question in terms of scoping the place out.

"It depends on how busy we are. Usually somewhere between fifty and seventy people. We have more members but some don't come in every week. There are eight designated areas for play within the public space but people may engage in sexual activity at their tables. My boy, Ian, often spends his evenings on his knees while I chat with friends. As you said, Harry, we are all adults. I will also say that people may pay no attention to you. If it is simply the thrill of being in public, you can give Thomas what he desires but there is no guaranteed audience. What we offer is a space where people can indulge their submissives in an open way and people focus on their partners. However new faces, especially such striking ones will be noticed."

I smiled and patted Thomas' head. "I think he'll like it."

When I stood to leave, I helped Thomas up off the floor and shared a lingering look with him. It sure as hell didn't feel like selling our cover and I turned to Eleanor.

"Thank you for seeing us. Would we be able to visit tonight or must we wait?"

She urged Ian up off his knees. "Take our new members to get their cards."

"Yes, Mistress."

It was all very efficient and we left with two thick red cards with our names embossed on them. I'd expected our photos to be taken but Ian had repeated the company line about privacy. It sucked, I'd been hoping that Thomas could get a look at their computers and see if our missing people were on their records.

Thomas kept close to me as we walked away.

"So, Harry, what's in store for later? Does submissive me like to be spanked, flogged, fucked?"

"Quit it, Thomas."

"You must have a plan."

He'd been around me long enough to know that plans don't always work. I was hoping to just wing it later but right now my libido was impacting my ability to think about anything beyond a cold shower, not that I had any other choice when it came to the temperature of my showers.

He didn't push it till we were getting ready to go out. I needed his help again with choosing what to wear. I had to admit he got me dolled up nicely but it was a little beyond my comfort zone. He looked built for sin which I'm pretty sure is what he was striving for, his eyeliner was expertly applied and the t-shirt so tight that I could see the outline of his nipples.

"So, the plan. We'll have to seem like we fit in and you were giving off interested signals earlier."

"So. You're my brother, kind of illegal."

"Yeah, cos we're color inside the lines kind of people. Pretty sure you can't get me pregnant and it's hardly like we've known one another all our lives. You're good-looking, I'm gorgeous and we could have some fun."

"So you'd want to..."

"Bottom. Yeah, it feels pretty good and you'd feel so good, Harry."

I took a step or two backwards, should be taking really big ones away from him but I couldn't argue with his logic. If he was going to be my submissive, I'd have to go beyond our earlier performance.

"Fuck, I wish I was going to Mac's. Come on then, kiss me."

He was there, lips pressed to mine before I could think about what I'd said. He was a good kisser, no surprise. Thomas pushed his tongue into my mouth and his leg between mine, reaching his hand up to the back of my neck. God it felt good and my brain was torn between more and wrong, like flashing garish neon signs vying for tourist's attention. He was hard, I had the evidence pressed against my thigh. I was getting close to it myself.

He broke the kiss and smiled. "All in, brother?"

"Don't do that. Trying to block out the dirty bad wrongness of this."

He smirked, probably wondering if pushing it would make me bring an end to proceedings.

"We've got time to do this here, Harry. I actually don't mind an audience but not for our first time."

I licked my lips and turned off that wrong sign. "Strip then. I'll need instructions."

"Ladies man till now?"

I nodded.

I started undressing and laid out the clothes carefully so I could get re-dressed for our assignment later. I avoided comparisons between his body and mine, that'd be like pissing into the wind. I put my hand on his hip and and he gripped my dick, subtle this one. He bent and stood again in an elegantly fluid movement, having picked up something off the floor.

"Lube," he says. "Should I?"

I nodded again, feeling idiotic as I did so. Men may be new but losing my words was not something that usually happened.

Thomas knelt on my bed and ripped the sachet open, coating his fingers liberally. I couldn't avert my gaze as he started stretching himself open for my... for me. I imagine I'd look a little less graceful doing the same, certainly more uncomfortable with someone blatantly staring like I was. I was about to forever change things between Thomas and I. When he pulled his fingers free, I leaned down and kissed him again. He yanked me down onto the bed and got his fingers round my dick again.

"Thomas, you gotta quit that. Much more and you'll be relying on your own fingers. You okay on your hands and knees?"

"Wherever you want me?"

I took a minute to look him over again when he got on all fours. He glanced over his shoulder, his hair falling in his eyes. "Please, Harry."

It wasn't the pleading tone I imagine he'd employ with an audience but I wasn't about to delay matters. I got into place behind him and guided my dick into him, marveling at the heat and his soft moan. I went slowly till he swore at me to pick up the pace. I leaned forward to press my lips to his neck and he clenched round my dick. Righting myself, I gripped his hips and pulled out slowly before slamming back in.

After a few more of those he dropped his weight forward and began jerking off in time with my thrusts. He looked beautiful, felt so good everywhere we were in contact. I wanted to make it good for him even if I wasn't sure what I was doing.

"You need faster or slower or something more? Thomas!"

"Just this, if you can keep up this pace."

I wanted to outlast him and I tried cataloging potion ingredients in my head to distract myself from thinking about how good this felt. Thing is though if someone says don't think about elephants, it's all you can think about. The second I thought about my delaying tactics being ineffective my orgasm hit and my thrusts slowed then stopped when I was done.

I pulled out with an apology which Thomas didn't acknowledge and got off the bed. His head was still down, resting on his arm as he jerked his dick so quickly that it looked uncomfortable. I didn't feel so bad when he didn't set any endurance records either. He spurted onto my blankets and rolled onto his side with a smile on his face.

"Well, Harry?"

"Well, what?"

"Think we'll be convincing later?"

I shrugged. "I think so, not so fond of stripping off for everyone though."

"Maybe it won't get that far but it doesn't have to be a case for us to do this again."

He pushed himself up off the bed and tried to kiss me.

"A kiss is too much after that?"

I pecked him on the lips and wiped myself off with a t-shirt I'd already worn twice. I had enjoyed it, could see myself enjoying it again but I'd need time to think about it.

"Talk after we scope out the club?"

"Sure, Harry."

I started getting re-dressed and making a rough plan for our night. It might just be a place for people to have fun but if there were people in need of saving, I wasn't about to let them down.


End file.
